darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution
Constitution (also known as health, and formerly as Hitpoints or HP) is a skill that affects how many life points (LP) a player or monster has. Life points represent the amount of damage a player or monster can withstand before it dies. Death occurs when a player or monster's life points reach zero. Players begin with a Constitution level of 10 and thus 100 life points, and their life points are increased by 10 for every Constitution level gained. As such, a player with level 99 Constitution has 990 life points. ]] Fighting Any player or creature who is hit in a fight will have a life bar shown above them, which represents their life points. There are two colours on the bar: green and red. The green part of the bar is on the left and represents how many life points the player has remaining. The red part of the bar appears on the right and represents how much damage has been taken away from their maximum life points. This allows an easy estimation of the percentage of health a player has left. Players may look to their Action bar to see their current maximum life points as well as how many they have remaining. Hitsplats Poison A player may become poisoned during a fight. This effect will continue to reduce life points periodically, even after the fight is over. The body's natural defences will gradually neutralise the poison, however. For instance, if a player is hit by another player that poisons them, they would be hit for an initial amount of damage depending on the type of poison they were using. As time goes on the amount of damage is slowly reduced until it is gone. Players may cure the poison at any time with an antipoison or Super antipoison potion made using the Herblore skill. Super antipoisons will give a player temporary immunity to any poison-based attack. This is especially useful in the Pyramid Plunder Thieving Minigame. Death Death occurs when a player's life points reach zero. A message in the chat box informs them of this: Oh dear, you are dead!. Once the player has died, they be placed at the chosen respawn hub for the threat area they died in. All minigames are either safe (for example, Fishing Trawler) or dangerous (for example, Pyramid Plunder). If a player dies whilst participating in a safe minigame, the player will retain all items and respawn at a location specific to the minigame. If a player dies whilst participating in a dangerous minigame, the player will respawn at the chosen hub, losing all but the items kept on death. Respawning When a player dies, they will respawn, meaning they will live again. Respawn points. Earning experience in the Constitution skill]] To earn experience in Constitution, a player has to fight or do a quest that rewards Constitution experience. Alternatively, one could use an item that gives a specific amount of experience (for example, experience lamps or quest rewards). When fighting, a player receives Constitution experience upon the kill. The amount of experience earned is found using the known combat experience for the offensive skills: experience * .333 . Constitution experience is earned at one third the rate of Attack, Ranged, Strength and Defence, making this one of the slowest skills to train, although it may be gained fast if you are focusing on Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranged or Magic too. Prayer cannot help train Constitution, however using the Rapid Heal or Rapid Renewal prayers, or the Soul Split Ancient Curse can help to restore health if you've lost some. Recovering life points spell]] A player can heal to restore their life points back to or even over its maximum. There are a number of ways to do this: * Let it recharge on its own. A player naturally heals at the rate of 0.1% of maximum life points (rounded down) every six seconds when not in combat. * Resting restores 1% of life points (rounded up) every 6 seconds (in addition to the 0.1% normally). * Listening to a Musician restores 1% of life points every 3 seconds. * The prayer Rapid Heal doubles the rate at which life points naturally restore. * The prayer Rapid Renewal reduces the interval between natural healing to the users Life points from 6 seconds to 1.2 seconds. * The prayer Fortitude doubles life point regeneration rate and allows increased regeneration during combat. * The Regen bracelet triples the rate at which life points naturally restore. * The lunar spell Dream restores life points at the rate of 5 times more than normal. :The recovery rate for life points, in life points per minute, is given by adding natural regeneration (max life points divided by 100, rounded down) to any regeneration increases (Rest has its own separate timer). : :* Resting, listening to a musician, and the dream spell cannot be combined. :** The Rapid renewal and rapid heal prayer cannot be used together. :The maximum life point recovery rate without a familiar is 251.05 a minute, using the best available equipment for maximum life points, having 99 constitution, wearing a regen bracelet, and using rapid renewal to cut the natural healing interval to a fifth of its normal time, and resting at the same time. :All restorations run on separate clocks. Resting/Listening to music/moving status on player is updated by one clock while the players natural regeneration is one a second clock. This second clock can be sped up using Rapid heal and Rapid renewal. * Eating food recovers life points. The full life points for a food can only be obtained if the player's constitution level is at least as high as the level of the food, which is generally the cooking level required to prepare the food (there are exceptions where the levels differ, such as the Tuna potato and Cavefish). For example, a Rocktail heals 1860 life points if the player has a constitution level of 93 or higher. If the player's constitution level is 92, it only heals 1472 life points, which is worse than a Shark which would give them 1600 life points. : *Drinking potions. Players have access to Saradomin brews, which heal up to 100 of a player's total life points and adds it to their life points. This can exceed their limit. *Passive effects. Some weapons have passive effects that recover life points, such as the Enhanced excalibur and Saradomin godsword. Additionally, the Guthan's set effect occasionally heals a player by the amount they hit. *The monks at the Monastery and Entrana heal players if they ask them. They heal 20% of the player's life points level. *Two lunar spells can be cast to heal other players: Heal Other, level 92 magic needed, and Heal Group, level 95 magic needed. *Die. When a player dies, they respawn at full health and full energy. This is not recommended unless the player has banked all items and wants to go to an area near their respawn point. *A player can use a bracelet of regeneration which doubles life points recovery rate. When used in conjunction with the prayer rapid heal, it triples. *Using Soul Split (one of the Ancient Curses, level 92 Prayer required) adds 10% of damage dealt back to life points. Since this method needs high hits to heal fast, it can be used together with Turmoil. It is risky to use versus NPC capable of dealing high and/or frequent damage though. Used right, it is a great and potion-saving alternative against monsters usually fought with activated protection prayers or deflection curses. *Returning to a safe town. Life points are automatically recovered to maximum upon return to a safe town (like Edgeville) and using the bank. *The two Summoning familiars, the Void spinner (1 life point every 15 seconds) and the Bunyip (2% of maximum life points, rounded down, every 15 seconds), heal a player over time. The Unicorn stallion heals 10% of the player's life points by using its special move, Healing Aura. : Temporary boosts Boosts to life points and performing the Skillcape emote]] * Elidinis Statuette - this altar in Nardah will heal you and raise your total LP by 50, and will also fully refill your prayer. To use it, players will need to have completed Spirits of the Elid. * Bonfires - 1% to 5% of LP for 6 min to 60 min percent corresponding to your firemaking level, time corresponding with type of logs used. Note that this is a boost to LP high-water mark, the new higher level can be healed to by the usual means (food, banking, etc.). * The Thermal bath in Oo'glog boosts LP by around 43.3 above nominal maximum. * Rocktails, tiger sharks and rocktail soup can boost LP, in the case of soup by 15%. Boosts to Constitution *'Constitution Cape of Achievement' - Owners of a Constitution Cape can boost their Constitution skill by 1 every minute, by operating the cape or re-equipping it. The Constitution Cape is one of the Capes of Achievement, which can be bought and equipped by players with 99 Constitution only. The cape is sold by Surgeon General Tafani at the Duel Arena in Al Kharid for 99,000 coins. Trivia *If a player gained 200 million experience in Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranged and Magic (assuming that no experience lamps or bonus experience were used), he/she would have gained 333,333,333.3 Consititution experience. In other words, training all combat style skills by killing monsters a player would end up with 5/3 times the experience than one of the other skills trained individually. See also *Death *Poison *Disease *Hitsplat *Hitpoints (historical) *Constitution/Level up table Category:Constitution